This invention relates to implantable leads for delivering therapy, in the form of electrical stimulation or drugs, to the human body. Specifically, this invention relates to implantable leads that may be expanded, retracted or adjusted after implantation in the human body. This invention also relates to mechanisms for accomplishing such expansion, retraction or adjustment of such leads in situ. Further, this invention relates to control systems for controlling such expansion, retraction or adjustment of such an implanted lead.
Recent efforts in the medical field have focused on the delivery of therapy in the form of electrical stimulation or drugs to precise locations within the human body. Therapy originates from an implanted source device, which may be an electrical pulse generator, in the case of electrical therapy, or a drug pump, in the case of drug therapy. Therapy is applied through one or more implanted leads that communicate with the source device and include one or more therapy delivery sites for delivering therapy to precise locations within the body. In drug therapy systems, delivery sites take the form of one or more catheters. In electrical therapy systems, they take the form of one or more electrodes wired to the source device. In Spinal Cord Simulation (SCS) techniques, for example, electrical stimulation is provided to precise locations near the human spinal cord through a lead that is usually deployed in the epidural space of the spinal cord. Such techniques have proven effective in treating or managing disease and acute and chronic pain conditions.
Percutaneous leads are small diameter leads that may be inserted into the human body usually by passing through a Tuohy (non-coring) needle which includes a central lumen through which the lead is guided. Percutaneous leads are advantageous because they may be inserted into the body with a minimum of trauma to surrounding tissue. On the other hand the types of lead structure, including the electrodes or drug-delivery catheters, that may be incorporated into percutaneous leads is limited because the lead diameter or cross-section must be small enough to permit the lead to pass through the Tuohy needle.
Recently, the use of “paddle” leads, like Model 3586 Resume® Lead or Model 3982 SymMix® Lead of Medtronic, Inc., which offer improved therapy control over percutaneous leads, have become popular among clinicians. Paddle leads include a generally two dimensional set of electrodes on one side for providing electrical therapy to excitable tissue of the body. Through selective programmed polarity (i.e., negative cathode, positive anode or off) of particular electrodes, electric current can be “steered” toward or away from particular to tissue within the spinal cord or other body areas. Such techniques are described by Holsheimer and Struijk, Stereotact Funct Neurosurg, vol. 56, 199: pp 234-249; Holsheimer and Wesselink, Neurosurgery, vol. 41, 1997: pp 654-660; and Holsheirner, Neurosurgery, vol. 40, 1997: pp 990-999; the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. This feature permits adjustment of the recruitment areas after the lead has been positioned in 15 the body and therefore provides a level of adjustment for non-perfect lead placement. Such techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,330, 5,058,584 and 5,417,719, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. Additionally, the value of a transverse tripole group of electrodes has been demonstrated for spinal cord stimulation, as described by Struijk and Holsheimer, Med & Biol Engng & Comput, July, 1996: pp 273-276; Holsheimer, 20 Neurosurgery, vol. 40, 1997: pp 990-999; Holsheimer et al., Neurosurgery, vol. 20, 1998. This approach allows shielding of lateral nervous tissue with anodes, like the dorsal roots and steering of fields in the middle under a central cathode by use of two simultaneous electrical pulses of different amplitudes.
One disadvantage recognized in known paddle leads is that their installation, repositioning and removal necessitates laminectomies, which are major back surgeries involving removal of part of the vertebral bone. Laminectomies are required because paddle leads have a relatively large transverse extent compared to percutaneous leads. Thus, implantation, repositioning and removal require a rather large passage through the vertebral bone.
Another disadvantage with paddle leads is that optimal positioning is often difficult during implant. For example, the transverse tripole leads described above work optimally if the central cathode is positioned coincident with the physiological midline of the spinal cord.
Such placement is difficult since the doctor cannot see the spinal cord thru the dura during implant. Moreover, lead shifting may occur subsequent to implant, thereby affecting the efficacy of the therapy delivered from the lead.
Yet another disadvantage recognized with paddle leads is that the lead position may change merely with patient movement. For example, when a patient lies down, the spacing between an epidural lead and the spinal cord decreases to a large extent, so that it is often is necessary to lower the amplitude of the stimulation by half. It is reasonable to assume that steering effects of a tripole lead might also be affected if the CSF width changes dramatically, or if due to patient twisting or activity, the orientation between the lead and spinal cord changes.
While the prior art has attempted to provide deformable leads, which may provide improved insertion characteristics or enhanced stability once inside the body, they have not succeeded in providing a device which remedies the aforementioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,347 to Hess discloses an implantable electrode lead having a distal end portion with a laterally extending stabilizer, preferably in the form of curved loops. Similarly, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,403 to Dickhudt discloses an inflatable lead for enhanced contact of the electrode with the dura of the spinal cord. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,754 to Mullett discloses a device to allow electrodes to move to more lateral positions after insertion, when a stiffening guidewire used during insertion is removed. In Mullett's device, only one electrode can be found at any particular longitudinal location, since only gentle curves of the lead were designed, and the curves are not adjustable after implant of the lead. Similar problems apply to the device disclosed by O'Neill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,247.
Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Publication No. WO 93/04734 to Galley discloses a lead tip that has four spans that will bulge into four different directions when a confining outer catheter is drawn proximally back over the lead body. The publication describes one electrode on the middle of each span. In situ in the epidural space, these four electrodes will form a square or rectangular cross-sectional shape. Two of them might be pressed into the dura (at lateral positions) and the other two would be dorsal, against the vertebral bone. Only the electrodes nearest the spinal cord would be useful for programming. While this could give two electrodes at the same longitudinal position, their medial to lateral locations are difficult to control, and their ability to spread apart depends on the relative stresses in the spans and tissue-like adhesions that may be present. Other malecot-type lead tips have been proposed for positioning of electrodes in the heart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,147, Chilson and Smith, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,894, Edhag, 1989) or anchoring of lead bodies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,819, Dickhudt and Paulson, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,439, Otten, 1992) or positioning of ablation electrodes (Desai, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,103, 5,397,339 and 5,365,926). While the aforementioned prior art devices provide various configurations for compact insertion or lead stabilization after implant, they do not offer the advantages and improved efficacy recognized with respect to paddle lead configurations.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a lead structure for stimulation of excitable tissue surfaces which combines the advantages offered by percutaneous leads with respect to minimized trauma during insertion, repositioning and removal with the advantages offered by paddle-type leads with respect to improved efficacy, ability to provide electrodes in places lateral to the axis of the lead and tailoring of treatment.
It would also be desirable to provide a lead structure which permits adjustment of the lead dimensions and therefore the delivery site location in situ for enhanced control of the therapy being applied to the excitable body tissues.
It would be further desirable to provide a paddle lead which is capable of automatically adjusting its width or delivery site spacing automatically in response to patient factors such as body position or activity or in response to a parameter such as muscle contraction or action topotentials, which may be characteristic of the stimulation or therapy being applied.